Nothing to Fear
by Dankwave Prime
Summary: With Kuvira defeated, and a new spirit portal in the heart of Republic City, Team Avatar feels that their battles are finally over. But with a new villain thrown into the mix, they're going to be tested both physically, and mentally. But the only thing they need to fear, is fear itself.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Johnathan Crane rubbed his temples as he sat down at his desk, life in Republic City had been getting to him.

He had moved to this city from the Earth Kingdom to take his psychiatric work to places his ideas could be expanded upon, and hopefully, if all went according to his plans, change the world for the better. But from the Triple Threats, to the Equalist threat years back (not that he would have had any problems, he couldn't bend anything), and now a new Spirit Portal in the heart of the city, his head felt like it would split in half.

When he first came here, he felt confident, fresh, and determined. Now, with every big corporation he went to rejecting his work and research, and almost getting mugged every time he went to and from work, he found that the only place he could have a shred of continuing his research, was a lowly psychiatrist at the RCA, or, the Republic City Asylum, where his toxins and research were kept under close watch by Police Chief Beifong.

Apparently, what was hopefully-to-soon-be cure for fear itself was "too dangerous to exploit to companies."

Anger built up from Dr. Crane as he stared off into the abyss that was his poorly-lit office. For Beifong, for this city, for Avatar Korra for making this hell-hole a tourist-spot everyone came to and from to visit. Looking at his files upon files of research of the human mind, and of various chemicals and plants, he opened up a file, to recap on what his research had discovered.

When he actually made his gas, which he hoped would erase fear, he was both frustrated, horrified, and quite intrigued to see that it had only increased a person's fear, up to the point to where the subject believed they were going through it. His research had not only caused fear and distrust in every company he had been interviewed, but had also gotten his office, and shitty apartment regular checks from the police.

Crane was sick of it.

Crane's head turned to the small mirror he kept at his desk, and his scowl deepened as he stared deeply into the pail, skinny, messy raven haired, lime-green eyed reflection that glared back at him, he was surprised to know that this tired, old-looking, man in the mirror was only 30 years old, he looked to be in his late 40s! A growl escaped John's throat as he picked up the mirror, and threw it into the wall, hearing the satisfying crash of glass breaking and dropping onto the floor.

Whether it be from the forceful action, or just being sick of it all, a lightbulb went off within Crane's head, which brought a small, but sinister smirk onto his face. The tired, strained wheels in his brain started to turn, slowly, but then began to grow.

If he couldn't get anyone to listen to him, much less see the marvelous work his research could bring to mankind, he would _make_ them see it. Both figuratively, and literally.

But he needed to give it a test first, no use going to a broad scale when a small scale could be just as efficient. He stared out of the window in his office, the smirk growing into a grin.

He grabbed a vial, a small one, tucked it into his coat pocket, and left the dark, dreary Asylum, if he was going to get mugged tonight for the umpteenth time, he could at least use some defense.

It was raining, that part was obvious, but it didn't stop the obnoxiously bright and light illuminating from the Spirit Portal stretching into the sky from dimming in the slightest. Crane groaned as he continued walking down to "that part" of town.

Buildings were huddled and unkempt, and the fact that it was crawling with gangs, crime-lords, and other filth in the city, made it a horrible place to build an apartment. The few people who visited him, primarily his boss, Dr. Hugo Strange, told him that he should move. But Crane wouldn't, he _couldn't_. It was the only place he could afford, with such little pay from the Asylum, and at least half of his sorry excuse for a pay-check went into his research. Not that he could afford a better place if he put his research on hold.

The sounds of whispering, and footsteps following behind him alerted Crane of his usual mugging, but he didn't react. He was going to _let them_ get close to him. So he could see his results up close and personal.

When he felt that they were almost upon him. Crane pulled out his vial, took a deep breath, turned around, and threw it at his pursuer's feet.

The vial shattered instantly at the feet of his pursuers, releasing the toxin from its prison. The coughing of Triple Threats soon followed.

"*Cough* What the Hel-*Cough*-l was tha-" The words of one of the men quickly stopped in his throats, which soon became screams, his two friends soon following. If Crane wasn't holding his breath, he would laugh. It was good to see justice where it needed to be. While each had differing reactions, all of them ran away from him, screaming in terror.

Crane's smile grew wider as the fumes cleared, turned around, and walked back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to clarify, this story will be the first in what I hope to be a series revolving around Batman villains being made in the Avatar universe. So if you have a favorite villain you would like to see in this series, please feel free to leave a request, whether it be a PM, or in a review.**

Police Chief Lin Beifong stormed into Police HQ. While crime wasn't as rampant as it used to be in Republic City, it didn't keep her from liking being woken up when the sun wasn't even up. She was immediately greeted by one of her Metalbenders.

"Thanks for coming Chief." The young man greeted, "I'm glad you could make it this early in the morning."

"Just tell me what happened." Lin groaned as she rubbed her temples. The metalbender's smile wavered.

"We found a couple of Triple Threat members running into the building," he explained, "They were running terrified, and they still haven't stopped. We were hoping you could tell us what you think." Lin frowned as she was lead deeper into the depths of HQ, her eyes widening as they laid eyes on the scene.

All three were in straitjackets, two had tears running down their faces, and one was screaming his throat raw, Lin's surprised stare quickly turned straight once again.

"We haven't been able to get anything they say to make since. What's your verdict, Chief?" The metalbender asked. Lin frowned.

 _ **MEANWHILE**_

 __Dr. Crane casually strolled into RCA, Dr. Hugo Strange sat at the front desk, writing reports on one of the patients. The large man looked up from his work at Crane.

"Welcome back, Dr. Crane." Stange said casually, and quickly went back to his writing. Crane made a quick nod, and strolled to his office, or closet, whichever works. Since he had gassed the three Triple Threats, Crane had a relatively fine night, or as fine as a guy sleeping on a worn out couch could get. Crane opened the door leading to his office, felt around for the light switch hanging from the ceiling, sat down at his desk, and opened his files to get working.

If Triple Threats could succumb to the will of their worst fears that easily, then the city should be a cakewalk. He just needed to figure out how. Crane was so caught up in his work, he felt himself slip into old memories, albeit not very fond ones…

 _ **-15 years ago-**_

 _A young John Crane cowered in the corner of his small farm home, various bruises covering his small, thin body, his father, loomed over him, a half-empty bottle in one of his hands._

 _"GET UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" His father shouted at him in a drunken rage, causing the young Johnny to whimper even more, tears streaming down his face, hands hiding his eyes, fearfully waiting for another blow. It had been this way ever since his mother died, and John's father blamed her death, and everything after, on him._

 _John's father leaned down over him, lifting the bottle in his hands…_

John quickly shook his head, the memories of his childhood fading into the locked away corners of his mind. He couldn't focus on the past now, this was the future.

 _ **OUTSIDE RCA**_

Lin, and two other metalbenders walked towards the doors to the Asylum. After a few minutes of thinking, Lin remembered Dr. Crane, and his research on fears and psychology. If Crane's working progress on a cure to fear was what had driven the three Triple Threats into insanity, then Lin had no choice but to shut down and destroy Crane's research.

The doors opened as the three Metalbenders strode in. The large Hugo Strange still sitting at his desk. His thick, shaded glasses hid the frown as the three walked up to him.

"Ms. Beifong," The head psychologist at RCA said half-heartedly, "What brings you to my humble Asylum?" He asked, though a part of him knew the answer.

"We need to see Dr. Johnathan Crane, Stange." Beifong said, "Where is he?"

"Crane is where he always is during his work." Stange retorted, "In his office, with all of your monthly searches, you should have the way to his office memorized."

Lin rolled her eyes at Hugo's retort, and walked down the path to Crane's office.

 _ **MEANWHILE**_

 __Crane was writing in his office when he heard the loud pounding on his door.

"Crane!" The all-too familiar voice of the Police Chief shouted, "Open the door!"

If looks could kill, Crane would have become the last person on Planet Earth. They had obviously found the Triple Threats that constantly made his life more of a Hell than it already was. After growling multiple curses under his breath, Crane's hand quickly grabbed the handle and let the three Metalbenders in.

Lin had her arms folded across her chest, a frown on her face.

"What is it this time Lin?" He growled, his hands clenched into tight fists, "It isn't that time of the month yet."

"I'm shutting down your research."

Crane's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"We don't know who did it, but we found three Triple Threats who've been scared stupid." Lin stated, walking into the small room, "They all share similar symptoms to your supposed 'cure to fear.' I'm sorry Crane, I have no choice but to shut down your research until further notice." Crane's surprised, almost hurt stare turned into a scowl, his teeth clenched. Before Lin or any of her metalbenders could react, Crane's hands darted for his small electric cooler, and threw open the door, and reached for a vial.

"I'm so close to completing my work, Lin!" Crane shouted, holding the vial in front of him, his entire arm shaking, "I can make it work, I know it!" Lin extended her hand, reaching for the small vial.

"I'm sure you are Crane," She said, but her tone made it obvious she didn't mean it, "But I made it clear to you, if your unfinished work got misused, I would shut your project down, and unless you can show me someone else's work that induces someone's worst fears, I have no choice." Her hands reached for the vial in Dr. Crane's hands, but he quickly brought it closer to his chest, "Your unfinished work could mean disaster for the whole city, if not the world." Lin stated, trying to reason with Crane.

"My work means everything to me, Lin," Crane growled through clenched teeth, "and I'm not going to let you take it from me." And before anyone could protest, Crane grabbed a small case full of his Fear Toxin, darted passed the three metalbenders, and threw the vial behind him…

 **I heavily apologize if anyone feels OOC in this story.**


End file.
